


Surprisingly Good Fit

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Juri & Leomon]  Leomon didn't expect someone like Juri for a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly Good Fit

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
 **Title:** Surprisingly Good Fit  
 **Characters:** Juri, Leomon  
 **Word Count:** 203|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #008, Katou Juri  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, Juri  & Leomon] Leomon didn't expect someone like Juri for a partner.

* * *

Leomon hadn’t expected to find a partner when he’d arrived in this world. Even if he had, he would’ve imagined this hypothetical partner as a warrior like himself, someone strong enough to fight beside him. He didn’t mind protecting others, but he’d simply never considered the partner he’d never dreamed about as …as… 

As a little girl, full of wide-eyed awe that _he_ was her partner. More than awe; the moment she’d seen him, she’d latched onto him, and his first reaction was quite simply just to _run away_ from this person he’d never met before and yet who wanted to be bound to him forever. 

He put one warm arm around her as she slept leaning against side. He might not have expected to find Juri, but now that he had, he couldn’t imagine anyone else being his partner. She had a strength to her that rivaled that of any warrior he’d ever met in his life, a strength she herself didn’t even realize. 

Going to the Digital World would be hard on her, but he thought she could handle it, especially with him there to look out for her. And he would make certain that she came home safe and sound. 

**The End**


End file.
